Toph
by zutarianalltheway
Summary: This is about Toph when she is seventeen. She isn't blind and the setting is modern. Lemons I dunno what that means, but I guess it means a sex scene, so yer... don't get me wrong, I love everything bout Toph her blindness, but she couldn't be blind
1. Chapter 1

I walked around the car to get my bags. Yes! I was finally leaving home!

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" I shouted as the limo roared. I took a deep breath and walked forwards.

"Twinkle toes? Sugar queen? Snoozles? Hotstuff?" I yelled. They were supposed to be here to help me. Just then the sound of a car engine roared around the corner. It must be them!

"Toph!" Aang ran over to me when he got out of the car. He grabbed me around the waist and hugged me.

"The last time I saw you, you were tiny!" He lifted me up and swung me around.

"looks like she's still tiny!" Snoozles laughed with one of my boxes.

"I'm seventeen! Who cares?" I snapped at him. Aang went to pull away but I grabbed him and hugged him again. I hugged Sweetness and punched hotstuff in the arm. Then I punched Snoozles in the arm.

"Why didn't you punch Aang in the arm?" I blushed because everyone looked at me.

"Because, um, because I wanted to!" I snap.

"Off that subject, let's just help Toph move in!" twinkles said.

"So, You and Suki are sharing a room, Hotness and sweetness are sharing a room, and Twinkle toes is in his room, how many rooms are there?"

"Three, but it's ok, you and Aang can share a room" I blushed at Snoozles comment.

"Twinkle toes and I sharing a room?" I looked at twinkle toes and he looked at me.

"What?" We said in unison.

"Not a bed, just the room." He said.

"Oh," As much as it seemed my heart rate calmed, it went faster. I had a crush on twinkle toes since, I don't know when. Aang smiled at me awkwardly. Everyone knew that I liked Twinkle toes, except for him. I had the feeling he was going to find out soon though!


	2. living with the gang

I kept having these dreams about Aang and I making out. It really sucked, because they weren't real.

Living with the Gang was hard too. One time I needed to pee really badly, I was in my undies and the bathroom was on the other side of the kitchen.

I readied myself in the hallway where no one could see me and I dashed off for the bathroom.

I heard several voices say good morning. Luckily I was a fast runner. I was too embarrassed to go past them all again, but I knew I had too.

Aang was still asleep, so I thought. When I dashed back I literally ran into Aang just in front of our room and we were both knocked over.

Katara and Suki ran in to see if we were ok, but they were hiding. Aang looked at me and laughed, realising what I did.

He got up and helped me up. I blushed.

"You don't have to do that, we are all family here, basically."He laughed again.

"Alright alright, shut up" I hit him playfully and went inside the room.

See what I mean? It was really embarrassing! But not as bad as when I tried to make muffins with Katara.

It wasn't very pretty!

The flour ended up all over Katara and me. And don't forget the eggs too! Aang came in and started bursting out laughing.

I got frustrated and through the rest of the flour at Aang.

We all laughed. Aang came over to me and grabbed the mixing bowel pouring all the muffin mix on me.

He put his hands on my waist and I nearly kissed him, but I didn't.


	3. Dreams

"Toph! Wake up!" I woke up in a mix of shock and sweat. Aang was sitting on my bed looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked breathless. Not because of the dream, but because of him.

"You were saying, um, you were saying you feel the same way about me, what was that about?" Damn it! It was a dream.

"Um, I don't remember, did I say anything else?" I asked. He looked at me unsure for a moment.

"You said come in as if there was someone at the door, and you sounded really annoyed"

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I put my hand top my head.

"What?" Aang asked. I've been here almost a year and its hotness's twenty first next week.

"I just had the weirdest dream on Earth!" I told him about the dream.

"That's not weird, is it?" I looked at him and realised, it wasn't.

"But why would I have that dream?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Because I'm irresistible!" Aang laughed. I grabbed my pillow and chased him around the room with it.

He threw the pillow away and tackled me onto his bed. We were laughing. At first I thought this might be another dream.

I grabbed his face and kissed him. I closed my eyes waiting to wake up and see Aang soundly asleep in the middle of the night.

But the only thing that happened was Aang kissing me back. We started making out and then I expected someone to walk in.

This wasn't real, but it was. I pulled away.

"This isn't a dream?" I asked looking into his eager eyes.

"I hope not" He whispered. We stared into each other's eyes for a minute and then went back to making out.


	4. Comfortable

At dinner we sat next to each other. Something that never happened. Everyone knew that I liked Aang and Katara looked from one of us to the other. I looked at her and looked at Aang. He was smiling, eating, but smiling. He looked at Katara who was looking at me and he caught me looking at him.

"What?" He asked us. Hotness coughed.

"Nothing" I said quickly turning back to my food. Aang looked at Katara and she shrugged also turning back to her food.

"I'm curious," Snoozles started.

"What do you guys do in your room?" Aang looked at me, red in the face. I felt the blood rise and everyone was looking at us.

"Well, uh"

"None of your business!" I snapped. Aang coughed, trying not to laugh. Everyone laughed.

"Well, Katara, that was really good!" I said getting up "But I'm going to go to my, I mean our room" I said wincing a little. I clenched my fists putting my dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Why was I Angry? I don't really know maybe it was Sokka's attempt to brighten things up. I slammed the door and flopped on my bed. I heard Aang excuse himself. Three, two, one. the door opened.

"Hey, what's up?" Aang asked sitting on my bed. Hesitantly he put a hand on my lower back.

"The roof, why?" I replied angrily.

"You don't regret what we did..." He trailed off.

"No, but it's not Sokka's business what we do!" I said turning over on my back and sitting up.

"I don't like my bed, Aang" I whispered, regretting the words as they were released. I looked up at Aang.

"Why?" He asked. I thought of why I didn't.

"I don't know, don't worry about it" I added quickly.

"Ok," He pulled me into a hug I call the Aang hug. I just hold on to him, not wanting to let go

"Aang, will you lay with me awhile?" I asked.

"Sure" He lay down on my bed with me in his arms and I curled up. I smiled to myself, I felt comfortable in my bed for the first time since I had the dream a few days ago.


	5. Fluffiness

I woke up in Aang's bed. I know what you're thinking and no! I was fully clothed! I looked around, where was he?

"Aang?" I asked.

"I'm here" He was sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Observing" He answered smirking.

"What?"

"You" I blushed deeply. I hadn't dreamt anything, what had I said this time?

"What did I say?" I asked. He smiled, blushing a bit.

"You said, um, that you wanted to sleep in my bed, so that's why you're there" He replied gesturing at his bed.

"Oh," I said pulling back the covers. I expected my pants and belt to be there, but they were on the floor. I blushed pulling the covers back on me. I smiled at Aang.

"Thanks, you knew I'd be uncomfortable, didn't you?" I said in a forgiving tone. He smiled back sheepishly.

I decided it didn't really matter that I was in my undies anyway, seeing as Aang had previously removed my pants already. I pulled back the covers again and grabbed my pants putting them on.

I fiddled with the buckle, but I couldn't get it on properly. I sighed and sat on Aang's bed. Aang got up and walked over to me. He pulled me up by the arms and started fixing my belt for me. With any other guy, I would have punched them and told them to get a life, thinking the worst, but Aang was gentle, and I know Aang wouldn't do anything to hurt me. The door opened and Sokka's head popped in. Aang still had his hands on my belt, but was looking at Sokka. Naturally, Sokka thought the worst.

"He's just helping me with my belt, get a frickin' life!" I said as Sokka looked at the situation.

"I didn't say anything!" He said putting his hands up defensively. His left Hand turned into thumbs up to Aang. Aang glared at Sokka and he closed the door. Aang went back to fixing my belt. I nearly fell over so I grabbed his shoulders. He heaved a sigh and put his hands on my waist.

"Done" He said. I smiled and kissed him. It was meant as a peck, but I couldn't pull away and neither could he. I pulled back to get a breath. I blinked twice and came back to reality. I grabbed my brush and started yanking it through my hair.

"It takes longer to brush if you do it that way" Aang said grabbing my hand with the brush and guiding it. I let go of the brush and let Aang do it. When he finished I put it in a pony tail and put my green and yellow bandana on.


	6. Misunderstanding

It was Aang's eighteenth birthday tomorrow.

"Toph come her darl" sweetness had a habit of calling me darl ever since I first met her in grade eight. Aang was asleep, it was late at night about eleven thirty and we were planning for tomorrow's surprise party.

"Yeah?" Katara was giving us all jobs to do. Snoozles had to find the right type of music for Aang's taste, Suki had to help do the decorations with hotness and Sugar queen bought and made the food (She made the cake because none of us could cook).

"Can you, um, I know, can you get Aang out of the house in the morning?" Aang was a heavy sleeper, it was almost impossible to wake him up, but I would try.

"Sure, is ten good enough?" I asked, hoping to get up at six, get ready and attempt to wake Aang up.

"I was thinking, maybe about eight?" I gasped, it was too early, but I guess, for twinkles, I could. I nodded and sleepily slumped off to mine and Aang's room.

I opened the door quietly and tip toes in. I tripped over some clothes and landed with a big THUD.

"Are you ok Toph?" Aang asked suddenly.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep!" I whispered.

"No, I was reading" He held up his phone which must have been his source of light. The next thing I knew I felt hands grab on to me and help me up.

"Thanks, you didn't hear anything out there did you?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I knew it was about my birthday, so I didn't want to ruin the surprise" He laughed. I slumped on the bed that was underneath me and pulled my pants off yanking the sheets over me. Aang pulled the sheets up and got in next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked playfully.

"Getting in my bed" He emphasised the word my and I realised I was in his bed.

"Oops, sorry" I said. I climbed on top of him trying to get over him and onto the floor to get to my bed but someone opened the door and I froze.

It was sweetness. She turned the light on because she knew that Aang was awake.

"What the?" She didn't finish the sentence. I got off Aang who was laughing.

"Sorry, Guys, I didn't want to interrupt, I just wanted to tell you to get some sleep" She blushed deeply looking away. I walked over to her.

"It's ok, as long as you don't do it again while we are trying to do something!" Aang burst out laughing again at my joke.

"I'm so sorry Toph!" Katara said.

"Sugar queen, I was joking!" We all laughed and Snoozles, Suki and hotness came to see what was going on. I hid my uncovered legs behind the door as Aang came up behind me. Katara told them and they started laughing too.

"I'm tired, can we go to bed now?" I asked. They all laughed and said goodnight. I shut the door and Aang switched the light off.

"Lucky we weren't doing that right then" Aang said. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into his bed. I felt comfortable again, in his arms.


	7. Party Time!

I woke up to Aang kissing me. He kept pecking my neck.

"Aang?" I giggled. He kissed me on the cheek and on the lips.

"Morning" He left me gasping for air. I turned to him and kissed him.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Aang, happy birthday to you!" I sung. I wasn't brilliant at singing, but I kept in tune. I remembered what I had to do. My alarm i set on Aang's phone went off.

"We have to go somewhere for your birthday." I smiled reaching under the pillow for his phone.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked. I thought for a bit.

"I would take you to a club, but I think hotness and Snoozles are taking you there when you turn eighteen and plus I'm still underage."

"As am I, for now" He rolled onto me and started kissing me. I wanted it to go further, but I couldn't because we had to go. I held onto the kiss for a bit and let go.

"Aang, we have to go somewhere" He understood, I knew he did. He got up, letting me up and put a shirt on. I kissed him on the nose and sorted through my drawers. I found the perfect yellow shirt with green sleeves. I pulled my shirt off, realising I had left my bra on overnight and put the new shirt on.

"Why is it now, you don't care if I see you get changed when before, you literally pushed me outside?"

"Because I'm tired, I guess" I lied. He brushed my hair like always and put it in a pony tail. I put my bandana on and kissed him lightly.

"Is that all I get on my birthday? A peck?" I giggled and kissing him accidentally pushing him on my bed. I lifted my legs on the bed and started making out with him. Then it struck me. I had to go when the alarm went, not wake up! I got off of Aang pulled him into my car and drove off down the street.

"Hey, we were getting somewhere!" He complained in the car.

"Maybe tonight, if you're lucky, we'll go all the way" I smiled as I saw him blush in the corner of my eye.

"Really?" He asked.

"Well, It would be embarrassing to have Katara come in again" I started.

"We can lock the door" He said quickly. I laughed and nodded my head.

We went for a walk on the park, then we went for a dip at the beach, mind you, we didn't have togs! Aang blushed when I undressed and jumped in the water. No one was around though, of course. Then my alarm went off to go home. I sighed. I had the perfect day, and alarms just kept wrecking the best parts. On the way home, I stopped to get a carton of cruisers, but remembered I wasn't old enough.

"I'll get them, I turned eighteen when we were at the park" He smiled.

"What about your I.D?" I asked. He smiled sheepishly.

"You know how Teo's father works for that place that does the licence and I.D's? Well, He got me one early for my birthday. I promised I wouldn't use it until it was my birthday though" He explained. I smirked.

"Go for your life, babe" That was the first time I had called Aang anything else but twinkle toes. He smiled and walked in. I leant against the car. A few drunks were looking at me. One walked over to me.

"Hey, you wanna go out wif me sweet heart?" He asked.

"I have a boyfriend, sorry to let you down" I said harshly. I had been involved with drunks before, when I was fifteen, and I nearly got raped.

"Prove it" He put an arm around my waist and tried to kiss me.

"Get off of me!" I pushed him off. Luckily I knew taekwondo, but he backed off with his hands up defensively. Aang came back and I grabbed him and kissed him in front of the drunk and he ran off. Aang smiled.

"Who was that?" He asked referring to the drunk.

"Just a drunken dick head who wants his ass kicked." He knew what I meant and hugged me. I grabbed the carton off of him and got in the passenger seat.

I knew better than to drive when I was angry. The anger washed away as soon as we started driving.

When we arrived I knew the plan. Everyone was hiding out the back and I had to lead twinkle toes to the door and yell out surprise.

Unfortunately, Aang knew the plan too. He wasn't stupid. So I took my bandana off and tied it around his eyes.

"SURPRISE!!!" I took the bandana off and he laughed.

"Come on Aang! Cake time! Then presents!" He was led to the cake and Katara and Suki stood either side of him, pretending to fight over him. He laughed again and I just stood back and watched. Everyone cheered when he reached the bottom. He kissed Suki and Katara on their cheeks lightly. He turned around and walked over to me.

"I believe the tradition is to kiss the nearest girl, not the fartherest away" He smiled as everyone watched.

"No offence to Suki and Katara, but My tradition is to kiss the most beautiful girl" Aang with that he kissed me and I couldn't let go. The guys looked at their girlfriends and kissed them too. We each gave him our presents. Katara and hotness gave him his own car. Snoozles and Suki gave him a gift voucher for his favourite shop and then it was my turn. Everyone turned quiet to see what his girlfriend would get him.

"Sorry guys, but my present is a bit private" I said. All the guys at the party hounded and the girls all squealed.

"Party Time!" Sokka Yelled. The music roared on through the evening into the night.

"Hey, It's time for a party game" Zuko yelled. We all sat in a circle and played strip poker. The fun never ended. We played the game suck and blow, where you get a card and pass it around with your mouths and then we played big skills, everyone got so drunk, Aang wasn't too drunk, and neither was I, we were trying to have a good time and wait for the special moment.


	8. Best night ever!

We only invited a bunch of people, so they all fit into a car with a sober driver.

Katara and Zuko went to bed and Sokka and Suki went to bed too. We looked at each other. Aang picked me up bridal style and brought me into our room.

I shut the door and locked it while he was still holding me.

He put me on the bed and started kissing me. We were making out for a bit and then he pulled off his shirt and I pulled my shirt off too.

He ripped off my bra and undid my pants, taking his off too. I never wanted this night to end, but it had to, and I knew it.

I just relished the moment like it as the last time I would ever get the chance to feel this. He started kissing my neck and my head fell back. I closed my eyes.

He took my hair out and the feeling came brilliantly. It hurt a little bit, but after it was beautiful, amazing, I couldn't describe the feeling I had.

His hands explored over my shoulders, my arms, my waist, my lower stomach, and then he went higher, my upper abdomen and the sides of my breasts and on my shoulders again. I couldn't get enough of it.

I moved my hands over his abs.

"You have been working out" I stated laughing as he was making a kissing track down my neck and across my chest.

A laugh escaped his lips as he moved back up to my chin and then my lips. It wasn't rough as I expected, no, Aang was gentle.

He was slowly sliding his hands down my hips and brought my legs up around him. His fingers tickled a little as they climbed up and squeezed my butt gently.

I laughed and pulled him closer. The movement was slow and the night was forgivingly long. He graciously pushed my lips apart with his tongue and I relaxed savouring the moment.

oOo

I woke up next to Aang, where I usually sleep and my leapt fast as I hoped that the night was real. I looked down and Aang's hand was on my bare stomach.

Yes, it was real. I smiled to myself. I turned to Aang and kissed him waking him up like he did to wake me yesterday. He moaned a little and opened his eyes reluctantly.

"I had a dream, damn it!" He said. I kissed him again and he put his arms around me. Feeling my bare back, he realised that it wasn't a dream.

"I thought it too, but it wasn't" I whispered. There was a faint knock on the door.

"Just a second!" I grabbed Aang's shirt and put my undies on. I unlocked the door revealing Suki.

"Hey, Katara was too embarrassed to tell you that breakfast was on the table and Sokka's barfing his guts out" Suki laughed. She looked me up and down.

"I see you had a good night, I better let you two get dressed." She hugged me and I shut the door.

"A brilliant night" I said looking at Aang. He laughed and pulled me into bed again Kissing me.

"I'm hungry," I giggled.


	9. Secrets unleashed

I walked in the lounge room and the boys were sitting there watching football.

"Go! Go! Go!" Zuko and Sokka chanted. Aang wasn't anywhere to be seen. I walked into the kitchen, nope not there. I walked into Suki and Sokka's room to find Katara and Suki in there.

"Hey guys, have you seen Aang?" They looked at each other and smiled.

"He went to the shops, come here, we want you to tell us all the goss!" I knew what they meant and I backed away.

"No thanks..." I squealed as they both jumped up and pulled me into the room closing the door.

"Huh, no way!" I said as they pulled me down. They looked at me expectantly. Someone knocked on the door.

"Someone's at the door, I'll get it." I said jumping up. Suki pulled me back down.

"I'll get it" Katara said. She opened the door.

"Hey Aang!"

"Have you seen Toph? I have to get these to her."

"She's in her, but she has to tell us something first, and the boys want to talk to you too" She said.

"Aang"! Help!" I squealed playfully. He laughed.

"Can I just give her these first?" He asked. Katara let him in and he was holding a bunch of red roses!

"Oh, Aang! I love them!" I said as he gave them to me. I kissed him.

"Ok, boys want to talk to you Aang" Katara said. Aang sighed and gave me a childish grin.

"See you later, Toph, if I get out!" I laughed and kissed him again. He left and a few minutes later I heard: "Hey! He's here! What did you and Toph do?" I shook my head sighing and the girls were staring at me.

"Ok, ok, we did it" I said. They squealed and slapped hands. They kept asking questions.

When it was over I finally escaped and bumped into Aang, literally. I nearly fell over, but he grabbed my arms and stopped me.

"Whoa, whats wrong?" he asked. I sighed.

"Those girls had endless questions!" I said hugging him.

"those guys are quite invasive" He said frowning.

"Did you answer their questions?"

"I had to, other wise they said they would tie me down at a strip club and ..." He trailed off.

"I don't want to know" I said playfully. He stood there frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" He replied smiling.

"No, something is wrong" I said firmly holding him.

"Just the guys" He said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They're just so invasive, asking me all these questions," I giggled.

"The girls did that too" I said hugging him again.

"They asked me if it was my first time! What is with that?" He whispered.

"Was it?" I asked innocently.

"Well, I kinda made out with this chick when I was drunk..." He replied.

"What?" I demanded.

"She got me drunk, she was a year older and we were at a party. I didn't force her." He stated firmly.

"How old were you?" I asked eyeing him.

"fifteen. It was at a party where there was heaps of drunk people. Jet was drunk too, apparently he took some poor girl and tried to, well you know" He said as we walked back to our room.

My eyes widened when he said the last words: 'He took some poor girl and tried to...' I remembered it clearly, it was me.

"Aang, that was me" I said looking at him. I panicked. Aang was there?!

"You were there? He tried to, to!" He got into a rage I hadn't seen him in at all. I grabbed his arm and tried to calm him down.

"It was ages ago; He didn't even get all the way, Aang!" He looked at me. His face was full of anger and despair.

I hugged him and tears started falling from my face. He was distressed as I attempted to calm him down.

"He. Tried. To. Hurt. You! He. Will. Pay!" He stormed off and I ran after him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me.

"No! He won't even remember! He was too drunk!" I shrieked desperately. Sokka and Zuko got up. Zuko barred the door.

"What's happened?" He demanded. I told him the story as Aang collapsed onto the sofa with his head in his hand.

They all gasped when I told them about Jet. Jet was a responsible friend of theirs and now they understood why I never talked about him or even looked at him.

I sat next to Aang and rubbed his back soothingly.

I didn't want this to hurt him, or affect our relationship.


	10. I forgive you

Jet had come around. I had answered the door and stopped abruptly at the opening.

"Jet?!" I looked up at him. My heart raced as he smiled innocently at me. He obviously was oblivious to the night two years ago.

"Toph" He greeted. He pushed forward a small box. I caught my breath and inspected the box. I looked up at him questioningly.

"Oh, It's for Aang" I nodded. He was only three days late.

"Well, come in then" I said walking off. He shut the door and everyone in the lounge room stared at me expectantly. I handed the box to Aang and sat down quietly as Jet entered.

"Hey everyone" He greeted. Katara got up and hugged him as she usually did. She was a good actress, so I knew why she looked so happy. In real life she wanted to kill him.

"Toph, a hug?" Jet asked. I looked at him and the memories flashed back in my mind at how he violently handled me. Kissing me, pushing me on the bed, pulling me close to me. I smiled warmly.

"I'm not that girly yet Jet" I laughed as I punched him in the arm.

"Thanks Jet, take a seat" He said. Sokka smiled and bobbed fists with him.

"Hey, I saw it and I couldn't resist" he said. Aang pulled a little surfers necklace from the box and put it on.

"So Jet tell me, I think I remember seeing you at a party a few years ago, maybe when I was about fifteen." I looked at Aang.

"Yeah? I think I remember, I don't think I ever saw you, but I remember seeing Toph" He smiled at me while I stared at Aang. My eyes widened.

"Do you remember a girl there, she told me you slept with her"

"I don't remember sleeping with anyone, well, actually I think I got really drunk and I thin I must have hurt a girl," He said in deep thought.

"Aang stop!" I said as Aang started to talk. He opened his mouth and closed it again. I took a deep breath.

"Jet, you raped a girl at the party, you were really drunk" Jet's calm face turned to shock. He stared at all of us. Katara was looking at the floor as well as Suki and Sokka. I stared at Jet and Aang looked at me, then glared at jet.

"Wh-who?" He looked at all of us. He looked at Katara. I shook my head and tears began to fall. I covered my mouth to stop the sobs and Aang got up and hugged me. Jet's mouth dropped. He was twenty and I was seventeen, I was his little sister, as was Katara. He didn't believe it. He couldn't. He looked around the room all panicky.

"Oh my god, what the hell have I done?!" He couldn't bear to look at me. He walked out on the veranda. I stopped crying and hugged Aang after awhile.

"I need to talk to him, I need to tell him the story, and that I forgive him." I said. I got up and Aang started to follow me. "Alone" I added.

"I have to be there with you, I couldn't handle it if something happened."

"I can take care of myself Aang, he was drunk and he didn't even remember!" I said looking him in the eyes. He nodded and sat down. I opened the door.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let myself go that far," He said abruptly.

"You were eighteen" I said standing next to him.

"How can you look at me? It was no excuse"

"I've done it for awhile haven't I?" I fought back the tears.

"I keep having these flash backs, it's horrible!" He exclaimed.

"I know, I hate it." I said plainly.

"I can't believe I did that to my little sister!" I wasn't really his sister, just a friend, but he thought of me like that.

"It was late. We were hanging around and I was the only girl. I hung around with you guys and you got pretty drunk. You said you wanted to speak to me in the bedroom alone because you didn't want the others to hear. When we got there you suggested it, I said no but yuo wouldn't back off, I punched you but you kept going. It all happened so quickly, but you didn't get all the way, you fell asleep." There was a long silence.

"But I forgive you" I said.

"I'm sorry Toph, I don't forgive myself yet" he said turning to me. I couldn't think of anything else to do to show him that I forgave him.

Then I remembered. He hugged everyone all the time. I was a tomboy, but then when it happened, I couldn't do it, I couldn't hug him.

I took a deep breath and hugged him. I wound my arms around his torso, avoiding his neck and listened to his heart beat.

He stood there dumbstruck for a second and then hugged back.

"I forgive you, Jet" I whispered.


End file.
